


I Know

by Ambercreek



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one needs to tell Sideswipe about the what happened of his twin, because he already knows. (Taken place after Issue #15 of All Hail Megatron.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

No one needs to tell Sideswipe about the what happened of his twin, because he already knows. Some forget that they share a spark so he could feel every moment of it. The distraught that his brother was feeling up and all the way through to the explosion.

But Sunstreaker was not dead, but his signal was too weak. Sideswipe could barely feel it, but it was still there. The explosion it brought pain to the red mech. This was the most pain he had felt in a long time. It felt even worse than when Skywarp ripped off his own arm. He wish that his final words to his brother was not the fight. After that Sunstreaker went on the ‘no speaking terms’ and even shut off his side of the bond so they could not communicate. But they could still feel each others present.

After all the trouble he went just to help him, The red mech really didn't know how to feel. He tried so hard to help but was just pushed away because of Sunstrekers high mighty in seeing himself. A part of him was angry at himself and another part of him just wanted to just say sorry and hold his twin just to be enthusiastic that he is alive. Now the trouble is finding him and getting him back. But the trouble was the Insecticons are still probably out there.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright because the only IDW comics I have read have been All Hail Megatron and A few volumes of More Then Meets The Eye. I'm really not sure how canon this goes along with Sunstreaker's side.  
> I'm not sure if he's dead or not (I think i saw him once on the lost light and he had bob along with so idk.)


End file.
